Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-70.170.6.107-20141114042640
Fnaf 2 This game has been proven to be a prequel to the original Five Nights at Freddy's. One reason is because the check is shown to be written in the year 1987, also the year of the bite of 87. Another reason to this is because after beating night 6, a news paper appears, saying, "After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors. The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however, the original animatronics are being kept in hopes for the reorganization of the company." This reopened Freddy Fazbear's could be where Mike was hired. I also believe that there was one before this as well. The news paper at the beginning of fnaf 2 is titled "Grand reopening". If this new FFP took place before the one in the first game, then what is the "re"opening part of it. Also, the news paper that I quoted earlier says "the original animatronics are being kept in hopes for the reorganization of the company" meaning they will keep the original, broken down, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica. If these were used in the FFP in fnaf 2, they wouldn't have had enough time to decay, break, and become dismantled over all, after all, it says "After being open only a few short weeks" meaning this one wasn't open for very long at all. So again, there was no time for these animatronics to have their time working, then become filthy, then break, then decay, and new ones made, all in a few weeks. There had to have been another, and first, FFP before this one, giving them time to be loved, then broken. About this first FFP, it's likely that that was when the five children story took place. I'm not quite sure how five ghosts managed to haunt eleven animatronics at once, but you never know. The reports of foul odors and mucus and blood seen as an Easter egg in the first fnaf, were after the children were murdered. After a while, the place was made to close down. With this new game, our thoughts about the bite of 87 are changed. We now know that this game was based before Mike, and during the year 1987. This place stayed open for few weeks, so the bite had to have been while the new guy had his week as night guard, as we did not see anything about the place closing down until night 6. I think it was the new Foxy, aka Mangle. Before fnaf 2, many thought the bite was Foxy, but now it's just as likely to be new foxy as it was for old foxy. In the news paper, it says "The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however, the original animatronics are being kept in hopes for the reorganization of the company" as I had already said. When it says "possible malfunctions" it could mean the bite. One of the new animatronics bit someone, leading the manager to believe it was a malfunctioning problem in the new animatronics, after all, all of the new ones were probably built they same way, with the same technology. This, when one of these new crafts malfunctions, they would most likely get rid of all of those that are made the same way to be safe, and to make sure it doesn't happen with the others. Some may be thinking " but then why is Foxy and the pirate cove out of order?" I don't really know, but if it was Foxy who was responsible for the bite of 87, why would they keep him and then close him down because of it later? I think of all the new animatronics, it was Mangle. It's teeth are perfect for bitting. What could have happened is that when children kept taking it apart, it got upset and hit back, literally. Another possible happening is that one of the animatronics got outside somehow, thus the lock down on night 6. As they were outside they not someone. I'm not too sure about that one but you never really know. So putting it all together, this is how I think it happened. In the 70s, a popular time for kids places like these, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened up, with the characters, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, plus the special edition Golden Freddy, possibly a birthday special. In this time of it being open, five children were killed, possibly by a night guard, and were shoved into Fazbear suits. The disappearance of the children was a mystery. Soon parents began to notice mucus and blood around the animatronics eyes and mouth. The many negotiate reports lead the place to close down. Later, in 1987, they opened the place back up again. The original animatronics were decayed and dismantled, so they made new ones, making them more kid friendly as well. However, they kept the original for parts and scraps, and they said they might fix them up later as well. But the new animatronics began to "malfunction" causing the staff to worry. One day, one of them, possible Mangle, but someone, this is the day after the fifth night with you on guard duty. The place was made to shut down again. But they kept the original animatronics to use for a possible future FFP, as they didn't want to use the possibly dangerous, malfunctioning newer ones. Finally, the new FFP was made. It lasted a bit longer this time, as we did not see anything about it being new in the first fnaf, but we only saw that it would close soon. And that it did. However, I'm not quite sure what the cause of it closing this time was. Some say it was he mucus and blood, maybe they were noticed both in the first FFP and the last one. Im don't know about every new animatronic, however. The new game has shown much vague information about the new character. Some call it the puppet, others call it Jack, for its Jack in the box like ways, and many other names. The clips of 8-bit game it shows now and then must mean something, as well as the clips of Freddy in first person looking around at Chica and Bonnie. One time Golden Freddy appears, and another, Jack appears, following Freddy and staring at him. No one can say for sure who he is yet, or why he's there. All we know Is that we need to keep the music box going, or else he'll catch us. Someone plz put this up.